Mystery Steve
The Beginning I had made a new world. Everything was normal as usual. Like any regular player, i started chopping down some trees and collected other resources and had also made a house. I explored the world for a bit, i tried to get food and some wool for my bed. The Mystery Starts When i was finding some animals, i found a pack of four cows. So i got near to them hoping that i could get some food. But when they faced me, i got horrified. They had question mark faces instead of their regular faces. I was extremely creeped out by it. Another creepy thing is that anywhere i move, their heads follow me. I was creeped out so i decided to kill the cows before something could happen. But when i hit them, they don't make sound nor took knockback but they were still getting hurt. I was more creeped out, noone else was on my world and also Mojang didn't release a new update yet. I thought it was a secret update that all of us never knew about. When i killed the cows i got their meat but the meat had the missing texture on it instead of the regular texture they have. I tried eating it but nothing happened. I continued to explore the world and just ignored what happened. I saw three sheeps so now i could get a bed. But when they faced me same as the cows. Their faces were also question marks. I was at my limit of being creeped out. I decided to kill the sheep and it dropped wool but it also had the missing texture. I tried to craft a bed and surprisingly, it worked. It was super weird but i was fine with that. Later on, it started to turn to nighttime. That's when i quickly got into my house. But when i looked at all the mobs, Like the sheep and the cow, they had the question mark faces. I killed them so that i could sleep. They all dropped what would they usually drop but it was all missing texture. I wanted to quit the world because it was scaring me. But i decided to explore more the next day. The Encounter With Mystery Steve So i tried to sleep in my bed but weirdly enough, a massage said "You can't sleep, there are monsters nearby" but i killed all the monsters. so i checked again. I didn't find any monsters at all but i noticed something at the corner of my eye. It was a steve but not just a normal steve. It had a completely black head with question marks all around it. That caught my attention so i got near it. It stood there looking at me viciously. I tried to hit it but it didn't take damage at all. I thought someone was pranking me so i checked on the player list but i was the only one on the world. I thought this was some sort of new secret mob Mojang added or just a prank. Suddenly, it started chasing me at a fast speed. I tried to run as fast as i can. I went in a very big forest so it could confuse him. I hid behind a large tree so he couldn't see me. Unfortunately for me, he still saw me and i started to run again. I tried to quit but instead of saying the exit button it said "You can't" and i clicked the button and nothing happened. So i kept on running. I started losing my hunger. But he was still chasing after me and i don't think he's gonna stop until he reaches me. I was almost out of hunger, so i walked in a confusing direction. Then finally, he lost track of me so idecided to dig underground and block the entrance off so he could never find me. thought i was safe but for some reason, he found me even tho i blocked the entrance. He had broken the entrance and stared at me for about five seconds. Then he jumped into my hole. Then my game crashed and deleted itself. '' Conclusion'' Category:RonAndrei1007 Category:Entities Category:Moderate Length Pastas Category:Steve Category:Creepypasta